How'd This Happen?
by Ability King KK
Summary: Five years have passed since Cipher defeat and Lovrina thinks about her recent encounter with Michael.  Lovrina's POV


**This was requested by Lawman09 on deviantART and he wanted XDRivalshipping or Michael x Lovrina for those who don't know the shipping names. This will be my first foray into writing about anything from the Orre Region games so wish me luck on this.**

**-:-**

This can't be happening. This **cannot** be happening!

I lay on my bed screaming into my pillow as I think over what had happened earlier in the week. I had decided to find the little whelp that beat me five years ago so my brother, Naps, and I went to his home to challenge him to a Pokémon battle. Little did I know that time had been very kind to the boy since I last saw him.

When Naps and I arrived at Krane's Laboratory where the boy was said to live at, a very tall red-haired man with bright green eyes greeted us. I was surprised to see how much that kid grew over the years and that he was no longer scrawny. As much as I hate to admit it, he was so hot with how his yellow and black t-shirt hugged his muscled torso. I wonder what his butt looks like in those blue jeans of his?

Anyway, I had challenged him to a battle and he accepted. I damn him not only because he had beaten me again, but also because he distracted me with his hotness! My Milotic was defeated by his Electrode, my Beautifly was defeated by his Walrein, my Blissey was defeated by his Breloom, my Roserade was defeated by his Ninetales, and then his Umbreon defeated both of my Gardevoir and Mismagius! He didn't even need to use his Claydol! I was so stunned by this that Naps had to drag me away. I was so embarrassed and pissed!

Ever since then, I've been thinking about what I should do about this. It's so annoying! Why did such a hot guy have to be my enemy? …And yet, he's not really my enemy anymore since Cipher has been defeated. Just great! Now I wonder if he'd even want to date me! Wait, why am I worried? I'm the most beautiful woman in Orre! Of course he'd want to date me! I let out a flirtatious giggle at the thought of the things he and I could do together. Makes me wonder how sturdy this bed of mine is.

Getting back on track, I think it's time to see whether or not he wants me. If it comes down to it, I'll use force if I have to.

I get ready by brushing my long pink hair and put on my normal attire and was about to leave, but Naps wanted to know where I was going. I told him it was none of his damn business and like the good obedient brother he was, he shut up and sat down, not saying anything more. With a smirk, I headed out to perform my mission.

Arriving at his residence, I rang the bell and waited. When I saw that it was him who answered, and that he was surprised to see me again, I went in for the kill, as they say. I grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him close, and smashed our lips together. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't push me away either, so I took that as a good thing. Releasing so we could breath, I saw that he had a look of shock on his face and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're taking me on a date this Friday in Gateon Port. Understood?" I questioned.

Seeing him nod dumbly made me smile even more.

"Good. See you this Friday!"

Giving him one last peck on the lips, I turn and walked away. I giggled to myself when I heard fall to the ground in a dead faint. I always knew I had that effect on men. I'm so looking forward to this Friday.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Considering Lovrina's personality, I could see her going for a guy just for their looks.**

**It's not often I write something in first person point-of-view, so hopefully I did well on that and kept Lovrina in character at the same time.**

**As for the Pokémon, Lovrina uses Beautifly in the first battle against you. Roserade evolved from her Roselia, which was used in both the first and second battles against her. Gardevoir was also used in the second battle. Her Milotic, Blissey, and Mismagius, who was a Misdreavus, were used in the Orre Colosseum battle. With Michael's Pokémon, I just gave him the team I used in my old file of **_**Gale of Darkness**_**.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Read, review, and give me some feedback!**


End file.
